


Fight Club

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Ruby Rose (RWBY), F/F, Fight Club References, Inspired by Fight Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Weiss' father hosts a weekly Fight Club, and a certain unassuming challenger catches the Heiress' interest.WhiteRose, Bumbleby,  Fighter!Ruby, Heiress/Rich!Weiss.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 86
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Rose

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea posted to Tumblr last month and seemed to get a good reception, so here it is!  
> The art work has been provided by the absolutely lovely its-me-butts, who I'll link at the bottom!
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

"

* * *

Her entire life was loud. Functions and events which she simply _had_ to attend, people constantly talking to her, always for the money, never for herself. She’s become used to it now, used to the let downs of society while those who felt themselves worthy approached her to ask for ridiculous things.

_“Miss Schnee, may I convene with your father?”_

_“Miss Schnee, how do you feel about taking my hand and making me the happiest man alive?”_

_“Miss Schnee, is it true your father is paying off the police to continue to run a Fight Club?”_

Wait. That last one took her by surprise. She looked up and met the eyes of the speaker, and could tell immediately she did not belong. Long brown hair handing over her shoulders, innocent eyes and an outfit which looked haphazardly put together at best.

There was also a spark of something, something other than the heavy emptiness Weiss saw echoed in the gaze of every other person in this upper-class life she desperately wanted to escape from. Which she almost had.

_Damn you, Winter._

“Miss Schnee?”

The light voice brought her back. The Heiress held back a sigh, making eye contact with one of the large brutes paid to simply look intimidating. He started to walk over.

“Yes, may I ask who you work for? And how, perhaps, you got in?”

The woman bit her lip, stepping back at the commanding tone in her voice.

“Velvet Scarlatina, Miss Schnee. I work for-“

“Now, now, Velv. Lets not give everything about ourselves away.”

The new voice was a taller, confident looking woman. She looked absolutely _delightful_ in her clothes and beauty, and Weiss had to remind herself of her place. The reporter had no such thought, blushing and looking at the floor.

“Ah! Right, of course, Coco.”

“Well, this _has_ been fun. I do believe we’ve overstayed our welcome. Let’s go, love.”

She took her hand and the two walked out, closely followed by the bodyguard wannabes. Weiss sighed, turning with her cool pallor back in place, only to start in surprise at the proximity of her father.

Jacques looked positively disgusted, glaring at the direction the two women walked in. his moustache twitched, and he looked back to his daughter. It was a look of, she supposed he meant to be _endearment,_ in his eyes. Quite honestly, the expression worried her more, and she tensed.

“Weiss, is everything alright? Need I send my… security, after those two?”

She shook her head.

“No father, they were simply asking about my dress. Fools obviously couldn’t notice designer even if it struck them in the face.”

His laugh was a cold bark, and those listening in joined in their gentle mocking titters.

“Very good, but it is a Friday, we all know what that means, my beloved guests!”

The group cheered, there were about 20 participants this week. The staff quickly got to work, dividing people into a circle and bringing a chair for Jacques. Weiss stood at his side, ready for another week of absolute unnecessary gore.

There used to be a seat to the side, but her mother couldn’t handle the imagery as easily as she could. Honestly, is it worrying she could face such brutality and know she will still sleep soundly? It mattered not, her mother had all but taken her own life, Weiss was still alive. She would stand strong.

A small jewelled box was brought to her father, the staff bowing and leaving when given the right. He opened the box and inside were several thick rolls of money.

“We all know the rules! Bring your own fighter, they _must_ be poor! They fight, the winner receives $5000! The loser? Well, that’s up to yourselves to decide!”

There’s laughing, and Weiss always finds it scary how a room of seemingly civilised people can become so… well, despicable.

“Bring out the first fighter!”

The man is scrawny. So desperately in need of the money Jacques had to offer he was willing to put his life on the line. He was practically shaking like a leaf.

“I’ll beat you this week, Schnee! He’s desperate!”

There’s more laughter, and the man struggled to hide a sob. Weiss ignores all the others, staring as he pulls his long hair into a ponytail, hands shaking with the effort.

_He’s ill. There’s no way._

She doesn’t voice her concerns. Never does, not since the time her father decided to publicly punish her for it.

The scar across her eye still aches at the memory.

“You think that _limp_ man will beat _my_ Bruiser?! Ha! Show him, boy, show him!”

Bruiser walked from behind her father, he had dark eyes and an always constant smirk. He was confident, and why shouldn’t he be? He’s won every fight for the last six months. Weiss has a feeling he’s trained, but again, no one says anything.

Even her father’s ‘friends’ are too afraid.

A bell is rung, and Weiss prepares herself for a usual night of bloody and horror, as Bruiser dodges a weak throwed punch and hits back, caving his jaw and knocking out most of his opponents teeth.

Everything was loud again, Weiss sat there, blank expression. Watching after man after man went to face the Bruiser, being dragged off when they lost. Bruiser’s pockets must be heavy with winnings, and he seemed to love it.

After the final man went down, blood being coughed up as he screamed and was dragged away, Jacques stood, holding a hand of his blood-soaked champion in the air.

“Truly! Can _no one_ beat my Bruiser?!”

The people laugh and cheer, and Weiss’ brain is thumping against her skull. There is a hand on her shoulder, and she looks to the only comforting presence she has. Her Butler, Klein.

He smiles at her, trying to make her feel better, but there is a storm behind his eyes. Weiss often wonders why he stays, but she doesn’t want to admit to herself that he’s only staying for her.

Klein hands her a glass, and Weiss takes the water with a smile, sipping it to cool the bile growing in her throat.

“ _No?!_ No one feels _brave_ enough?!”

“I’ll give it a try!”

_Finally. Silence. Wait, what?_

Weiss lifts her head to the direction everyone else is staring, trying to find the source of the distinctly feminine voice. The crowds parted like the sea did for Moses.

This is the first time Weiss Schnee met Ruby Rose.

The girl was slightly taller than Weiss, wearing tracksuit bottoms and a black tank top, a red hoodie covering her shoulders. Her black and red hair was pulled up into a pony, showing off an undercut.

All this, and the only part of her Weiss could _actually_ recall, were her eyes. A bright burning silver, almost looking molten, as though they were glowing.

The girl stepped into the circle, eyeing the puddle of blood to the side of her in distaste.

Jacques regarded her with a similar look. He solely let go of his fighter’s arm, who was also staring at the woman.

“And… you are?”

The woman grinned; Weiss felt her breath pulled from her lungs in a gasp she could barely keep quiet.

“Rose. I’m poor, and I’m here to fight, that’s… the rules, right?”

Jacques was infuriated by her manner but swallowed down his hatred.

“Yes, I believe so. Who told you about this... event?”

Ruby nodded to a guilty looking man who was trying all his best to hide himself. Her father shot him a dark look, and Weiss felt that she’d never see Junior Xiong here again.

“He owed me a favour. So, can I fight? Or… are you scared about how easily I’m going to beat your little dog over there..?”

Jacques’ face was a bright red with rage, but he nodded.

“I am nothing if not accommodating. If you’d like to lose your jaw to my Bruiser? That is fine by me. “

The woman, Rose, nodded. Unzipping her hoodie.

“Okay, but if I win, I want to be allowed bac every Friday. Deal?”

He nodded, she held her hand out for him to shake, which he promptly ignored. He sat back in his chair, and the woman ran her hand through her hair.

“Playing it cool, I see. Catch, Blake!”

That’s when the presence of a second woman was noticed by everyone. She had dark hair to her shoulders, with the demeanour of an elastic band, ready to snap. She caught the hoodie, and suddenly Weiss’ attention was completely on Rose’s partially finished sleeve tattooed to her left arm.

A Chinese Dragon roaring down the side of her upper arm, bright yellow and burning. On the opposite side was a black panther, claws and teeth ready for a fight. It was an odd but fitting contrast to dissolve into roses, white and red, intwined in branches around to her forearm. The only blank space was her inner forearm. 

The woman turned, grin still in place, but all about looking more… serious?

Weiss placed her hand on Klein’s shoulder, a shaky breath leaving her chest. He gave her a concerned look and supported her lower back.

The bell was rung, and The Bruiser let out a beastly yell. Rose looked shocked, eyes widening momentarily, before she stepped to the side, waiting until the last second to dodge the brute’s swing.

He looked shocked that he’d missed, his foot landing awkwardly having not met another body. Rose kicked at his shin, making the knee wobble and for the man to loose his balance, stepping with his other foot in the puddle of blood from his previous victims.

And honestly? Weiss would remember her father’s expression as his Bruiser slipped and fell roughly onto his back, for the rest of her life.

Rose was fast, possibly one of the fastest fighters Weiss had ever seen. She skid across the floor, grabbing his one arm and wrapping her legs around his neck, pulling and squeezing until his attempts to throw her off went weaker and weaker, until-

The Bruiser’s body went limp, exhausted and unconscious. Rose stood, shit eating grin wide and bearing. She finger gunned at the body and cheered for herself, as everyone watching seemed oddly quiet all of a sudden.

“Wow, what a rush! I’ll take my five grand now, Mr Schnee?”

She held her hand out, a challenge in the raise of her eyebrow. He grabbed the last wad of money in his hand and threw it at her weakly. It landed on the floor before her, and not caring for what it meant to those of an upper status watching, she picked it up and bounced it between her hands, happily.

“Brilliant _, thank you,_ Mr Schnee. I’ll see you all next week!”

There it was, that _challenge_ again. She caught the coat from her friend, and walked out as quickly as she had come in. Jacques stood, fury oozing off him.

“Out! Everyone, out! Where’s my head of security?! How did two get in?!”

Standing still with her butler as everyone left, Weiss let out a heavy sigh. Klein was worried, holding her elbows as she settled herself.

“Miss Schnee, are you okay?!”

She nodded, looking at him with a blush on her cheeks and a resigned expression.

“Yes, Klein. I just… I seem have come to a realisation.”

“Which is what, if you don’t mind me asking..?”

Weiss blushed, glad she was alone, staring at the skid mark in the dried up blood on the floor, heart still racing at the thought of that smile, those eyes.

She faced her butler.

“I believe I prefer the company women.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Alleyway Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss does some gentle stalking into her crush, the mysterious Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter two! Check out the photo at the end drawing one of my favorite moments in the story, drawn by the amazing its_me_butts, who you can find on tumblr under the same name!
> 
> Anyway, story time!

* * *

Weiss wouldn’t call herself obsessed, not at all. Simply put; whenever she saw Rose, the Heiress felt _alive_ again. A feeling she had thought she’d lost after Winter had abandoned her, and her mother had passed away.

Rose had been coming to these fights every week for a month now, making about 20 grand just for, essentially, mocking her father. Weiss had requested a chair for the fights now, as, honestly? Her legs turned to jelly every time Rose smirked or defeated another brute five times her size in mere seconds.

Okay fine, maybe she did have a small obsession, or a massive attraction. Purely healthy, at that. Despite how much she admired the girl, how much she fancied her, Weiss couldn’t bring herself to talk to her.

Their car stood out quite well in the front lawn of their mansion. Amongst all the A* cars sat one beaten up looking Camaro. Still a lovely car, black with red stripes down the front, but it stood out so painfully, it might as well have “fuck you” written on the bonnet.

“Would you like me to get someone to follow them, Miss Schnee?”

Weiss almost jumped out of her skin but did an okay job at hiding it.

Well, she thought she did, anyway.

“Klein! Yes, erm, wait pardon? Follow who?”

Klein nodded out of the window she had been staring out of, the reason she had left the fight early. Rose was practically jumping for joy, tossing another five grand up in the air, smiling at her dark companion.

She was shocked to see a small smile on the companion’s face, so used to a disapproving frown.

“Your… well, I’m not too sure on what to refer to them as.”

“Father’s bane, Klein. That’s all they will be.”

Klein’s relaxed pose sharpened, and Weiss tried so hard to hold in her sigh of annoyance.

“Whitley, shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I’m 15, Weiss. Not a child.”

“Not an adult either. You shouldn’t see what happens down there.”

Her brother smiled, charming and suspicious, all rolled up into one.

“Which is where you should be. Left early to watch them leave? I wonder what father would think, if he found out you fancied one of them? Tut tut, Weiss. Naughty.”

Weiss felt anger burn in her gut, and she glared at her younger brother.

“I’d be careful, boy. I’m the Heir to this business, and you’ll be seeing yourself buried at a desk job if you don’t improve your attitude.”

Whitley leant in, taking a step, trying to intimidate her to move. It didn’t work, now they were just awkwardly close together.

“Heiress, for now, dear sister. You’d best start behaving, he’s already renounced one daughter, let’s not make it two.”

He left, as quick as he had arrived. Weiss bit back her rage, and looked back out of the window. The dark haired girl, Blake, she thinks, was in the driver’s seat, and they were pulling out of the drive.

“… yes, Klein. Follow them, please.”

“I’ll have people on it soon, Miss Schnee.”

It might be weird, or creepy, but Weiss needed to know ore about this woman. She had the means, the motivation. So why not?

That’s what she told herself, anyway.

* * *

Saturday morning, Weiss escaped her home under the guise of ‘promoting the family name’, in truth? She liked the freedom she received, no guards, just herself and her wits in public.

It was _nice_.

She wore a light blue dress matched with a stark white peacoat. Her heels were small but impressive, and she wore some new red earrings,

Maybe it was to rebel against her father, but she liked the colour.

Weiss entered the small town of Patch, which was just too small to be counted as a city. It was still a busy town, with markets and shops adorning the high street, a large church in the centre, with a Schnee factory to the back of the town.

The Heiress smiled at the bustling market and walked amongst it, nodding politely at those who approached her. A little kid ran up to her, grabbing at her coat with an impressed expression of awe.

“Miss Schnee! You gotta come wiv me!”

And why shouldn’t she? She knew how to look after herself, and it was a _kid_ for Christ’s sake.

Anyway, this is how Weiss found herself pinned face first against a grimy wall in an ally, the kid running off with their pockets fuller than before.

“Do you _know_ who I am?! Release me!”

The person scoffed harshly, and Weiss noticed the distinctly feminine tint to her voice.

“I know _exactly_ who you are, Schnee. We see you every Friday, after all.”

Weiss gasped, and used some quick self defence she’d learned from Klein to remove the aggressor’s grip. she spun as they stumbled, and decked the woman in the throat.

The woman, who she now recognised to be Blake, Rose’s friend, glared, and grabbed her arm, pinning it to the wall with her forearm across her throat, choking her back.

“I’ve already suffered my pain from you and yours, _Schnee._ Why are you following us?!”

“I- I don’t know what-“

“You think we wouldn’t notice the posh bald man following us? Truly? Maybe you’re not as smart as you’d like us all to think-!”

“Hey, there you- what the hell, Blake?! Let her go!”

They both looked to the side, and Weiss felt that oh so irritating blush flush up her face. There was Rose, stood holding several brown paper bags full of food shopping. She shot Blake a warning look.

“Don’t make me drop these bags and come over there, these are _free range_ eggs, Blake… you _know_ how much Yang loves free range.”

Blake sighed, resigned, and let Weiss go. The Heiress took several deep breaths and brushed off her coat.

“T-Thank you, Rose.”

Rose tilted her head, like a confused puppy, and then gasped in realisation.

“Oh! You’re the Heiress! Wondered how you knew my stage name; I’m actually called Ruby.”

Ruby passed the bags to her friend who took them, as aggressively as one could take bags. Ruby then held out her hand, and Weiss took it, her face entirely red as the taller woman kissed the back of it.

“Is… is that not how you’re meant to greet a princess?”

“I- I-“

Blake looked between the two and let out _another_ long and wistful sigh.

“Really, Rubes? Okay, good luck with that. See you at home.”

She cast Weiss a side eye.

“I’d say ‘sorry for choking you’, but I’m not, you were a creep. So. Bye.”

Blake left the alley, hoisting another bag from her friend. Ruby laughed uncomfortably, and Weiss felt that her face would never not be red around this woman.

“Sorry about her, she doesn’t like your family. I think we shouldn’t judge a person by their name though!”

Weiss nodded, pursing her lips in best efforts to stay _normal._

“Like books!”

Well, there goes that plan.

Luckily for her, Ruby laughed, nodding at her… was it a joke? Or just an honest point?

Either way, she got to hear the laugh of this woman, which was almost foreign, after seeing her take down all those large brutes for the past several weeks.

“She got more skittish than usual, seeing as we _were_ being followed by your butler. Which was kinda creepy, but I’m guessing there was an innocent reason behind it..?”

Weiss stood straighter.

“Yes, well, Klein was simply doing me a favour. You interest me, quite a lot, in honesty. He wanted to help in my attempt at getting closer to you.”

“O-Oh,” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, flashing that tattoo hidden under her rolled up sleeves, “well, is that why you’re here? In Patch?”

Weiss shook her head.

“No, Klein said he lost you guys on the freeway, something about how ‘she may be cute, but her driving is atrocious!’, or something.”

“… Your butler thinks I’m cute?”

Weiss’ palm met her face so fast she’s shocked her hand didn’t burst out of the back of her head.

“No! No, well he might, we haven’t really talked about it.”

“… So… you do?”

Is it possible to be redder than red? Marron? Isn’t that brown? It does not matter, as Weiss’ entire body was not possibly that colour.

So? She did what she always does in these situations of intense embarrassment. Attempt to power play, and assert false confidence.

“Is that a problem?”

Ruby laughed, and Weiss almost deflated.

“No! I happen to think you’re absolutely beautiful, and if it weren’t for my need of the money, well, I’d most likely be going every Friday for you, your majesty.”

_Oh, Oum damn it._

“I’d like to ask you out!”

Ruby looked shocked, and Weiss herself couldn’t believe those words had left her mouth.

“Ah, okay? Sure! Erm, when are you… free?”

It was almost nice to see that Ruby had darkened on her cheeks, and that Weiss wasn’t the only one feeling so awkward.

“Erm, shall we say… Tuesday?”

Ruby nodded, that _damn_ knee melting grin still in place.

“Absolutely, your place or mine?”

She winked at Weiss’ deadpan look, and the Heiress replied with a sarcasm kept special for the Schnee Family.

“Yours, I’ll be sure to find a better stalker this time.”

Ruby barked a laugh, unlike her father’s, she actually held _joy_ , and some kind of freedom Weiss yearned for.

“Yeah, or I’ll send you my address?”

Weiss finally managed a smile, albeit one of disbelief, and got her scroll from her pocket. They exchanged numbers, and Ruby found herself lost in Weiss’ happiness.

_Gosh, I’m so gay for this woman, and I barely know her!_

“So, I’m going to go home, try to explain how I got dirt all up my back and not look like a scarlet woman. I look forward to seeing you on Tuesday, Ruby.”

“I look forward to seeing you too, Miss Schnee.”

The Heiress turned from the mouth of the ally, and shot her one last beautiful look, which almost made Ruby’s heart explode.

“Please, call me Weiss.”

That smile was back.

“Okay, Weiss.”

As the Heiress got in her car, being driven back to the mansion, Klein separated the dividers of the car to speak to her.

“Good trip, Miss Schnee?”

“Oh, excellent Klein. I got choked in an ally, and I got a date with the girl I like.”

The car screeched to a stop, and Klein turned in his seat.

“Choked?! Are you okay?! Should- should I call the police?!”

“No! No, it’s completely fine, I did more damage to her than she did to me.”

He glared, storm in the back of his eyes once more.

“Rose _choked you_?”

Weiss blushed oh so slightly, and she hated herself for it.

“No, her friend did. Apparently they saw you following them on the road. I am _fine,_ Klein. Thank you for asking.”

The butler turned and restarted the car.

“Then she must have eyes like a cat, Miss Schnee, I followed them at a respectable distance, it must be something else which gave me away.”

Weiss eyed his bald head, and the bright white oh so expensive car he was driving.

“Hm, yes, _something_ else. Anyway, I must prepare for a date, it’s on Tuesday.”

Klein nodded.

“I shall prepare the wardrobe and the romcoms, Miss Schnee.”

“And the face masks?”

“Already waiting.”

“Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Let me (and butts) know your thoughts! Stay safe my dudes~


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having stumbled through getting a date with Rose- Ruby! Ruby. Right, anyway; Weiss must first meet the family of said fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Life and times got away from us both, but here we go!

* * *

Tuesday came much faster than Weiss was ready for, but having Ruby’s address securely in her sat nav, she took off to arrive at six pm. She realised with a blush, that she hadn’t set a time with the other woman.

_What time are we meeting tonight?_

The text back was almost immediate.

_Shall we say seven? :D_

Urgh Emojis.

Anyway, that’s how Weiss found herself at 17:45 across the street from the respectable two-story house. The garden looked nice, flurries of red roses and somehow in season sunflowers, with one or two white lilies to the side of the porch.

“She’ll understand, nothing to worry about, it’s not- creepy, or anything, surely!”

She’s reaching for her phone to text the object of her affection, when two heavy thumps slammed against her window.

Weiss yelped, grabbing a knife from her compartment box and pointing it at the person knocking.

The woman was _big,_ muscular with large burning blonde hair, and incredibly strange violet eyes.

She put her arms up in mock surrender, laughing near hysterically. Weiss glanced at her missing arm, which was severed just under the elbow, and glared back at her.

“What do you want?!”

The blonde smirked and made a ‘wind the window down’ gesture.

“In your dreams!”

She face palmed, and pointed to her ear.

_Oh._

Weiss continued her glare and wound down the window, slow and awkward, truly uncomfortable for anyone watching.

When it was down about a centimetre, the blonde crossed her arms as best she could and gave Weiss an appraising look.

“Hi, you wouldn’t happen to be the girl my sister hasn’t shut up about, Miss Schnee, would you?”

Weiss relaxed, put her knife in her coat pocket and gestured for the woman to move so she could get out of the car.

“Yes, maybe, who are you?!”

Yang pointed at herself.

“Oh, me? As if you didn’t tell her, Rubes! I am heartbroken!”

There are footsteps behind her, and the two turn in the direction of, presumedly, Ruby.

“Yang, you’re not meant to run- oh, Weiss!”

Huh, apparently gays can go to heaven, because one look at Ruby; red tank top, running shorts, and her hair all pushed back, a healthy red flush to her face and the sheen of sweat across her-

Yeah, Weiss is sure she died.

Ruby untied her hair, letting it fall, barely reaching her chin. She smiled and gestured to herself.

“Sorry, I didn’t plan on you being so early! I gotta grab a shower!”

“Heh, yeah, sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Parked outside our house and being a _bit_ creepy again?”

Weiss can manage a glare at the older sister at least.

“I was _early._ And you almost gave me a heart attack!”

She snorted, patting Ruby harshly on the shoulder.

“Well, I’ll head inside, see you soon, Princess.”

“Yang!” Ruby shouted after her, and Yang flipped her a peace sign.

“Thanks for the run Rubes!”

She went inside the house, and Ruby sighed oh so heavily at the sky.

“She’s not even meant to be running yet. Anyway, I’m so sorry for her behaviour, I’d say she has a quirk but honesty I just think she’s a little shit.”

Weiss smiled, and managed to not have an internal monologue. Hooray!

Wait, ah damn it.

“It’s fine, she seems fun. So… shall I get back in my car until you’re ready?”

Ruby laughed and offered her hand out.

“Absolutely not! Come inside, I’m sure Yang will have calmed down now, and maybe Blake won’t choke you this time!”

Weiss took her hand, not shocked at the rough feeling of her palm. She laced their fingers, her soft hands an opposite to Ruby’s, and nodded.

“I’m sure my throat can take any more assaults, take me to the lion’s den.”

Ruby grinned, honestly how her jaw doesn’t hurt is beyond Weiss, and lead her across the road. There was a slight redness to her cheeks, but that could’ve been from her run, which is what Weiss told herself anyways.

Little did she know, the feeling of her hand in Ruby’s was driving said girl almost crazy. She still managed to open to door to the house and showed Weiss to the living room.

“This is the main room! Make yourself comfortable…”

Ruby not-so-subtly checked out Weiss’ outfit, a deep blue dress which came to her knees, thigh high heels, and a white denim jacket on top. Her hair up in a adorable bun, held in place by the tiara she seemed to always wear.

Ruby cleared her throat.

“… I’ll- I’ll go get dressed, gimmie ten minutes, tops!”

Almost like a blur Ruby was out of the room, and Weiss was facing the two other occupants in the house.

_Huh, I’ve never seen Blake smile before._

The girl wasn’t exactly smiling, per say. More ‘not glaring’ than anything. Weiss could tell what had put her in a good mood, as she was in the happy embrace of Ruby’s sister, Yang. The blonde picking her up with one arm, spinning them in a little circle.

“Aw, did you miss us, Blakey?”

She stood still, holding Blake by the waist. Blake bopped her nose, and Yang let her go, quickly kissing her lips and falling back on the sofa.

“You shouldn’t be overexerting yourself. The doctor said-”

“Oh my _Oum,_ when did you become Ruby? Or my Mum? I feel fine!”

Blake rolled her eyes and sat next to her.

“You feel fine _now_ , but don’t come crying to me when you’re in pain again.”

“Ha, pain again, that rhymed. Hey Weiss! Stop being a creep, come sit!”

The Heiress shut her eyes in minor annoyance and sat opposite them on a second sofa. Yang sat forwards, leaning her fist against her face, giving Weiss a once over.

“What… what are you doing?”

Yang didn’t reply, Weiss caught Blake’s gaze.

“What is she doing?”

“She’s assessing how easy it would be to kill you if you upset Ruby.”

Yang nodded, suddenly looking… well, rather intimidating, honestly.

“You seem nice, Weiss. So, don’t upset my baby sister, yeah? I’d hate to do to you what I did to the bear who took my arm!”

Weiss’ eyes widened and Blake slapped her shoulder.

“Now we don’t lie, Yang.”

“Ah, you’re right… it was a gang leader! The just _thought_ he was a bear because they found him in the woods covered in-”

“Yang!”

“-Bear seamen! _What_ , I couldn’t not say it, it’s funny! Did you know that bears sometimes confuse corpses for other bears and attempt to mate with them? Well, the bouncer does.”

There was that look again, the intimidation coming back again.

“I thought it was a gang leader, not a bouncer?”

Yang looked caught, and she laughed, again.

“Well… okay you got me. I was going to weave a tale of mystery and interest, but I think you’d see right through that, wouldn’t you, Princess?”

“… I’ve been trained to tell when people are lying to me, if I am to be the owner of the company one day, a skill I must learn, well, that any how to lie I guess.”

Blake’s relaxed nature evaporated, and she sat up, looking like a cat who’d lost their last nerve.

“Trust me, we know full well how good your company is at lying. Do not mistake that.”

She stood and marched out the back of the house, Weiss heard a door slam. She winced, and Yang gave her a comforting look.

“Don’t… yeah, don’t worry. She’ll be okay, just, no offence but you dad sucks.”

She nodded, feeling her fingertips go slightly cold.

“Agreed.”

“Hey, what happened to the party?”

“I think your friend got upset about my fam-”

So… this woman can steal her breath, her thoughts _and_ her words, simply by existing? Huh, who knew.

Ruby gave her a shy smile, scratching the back of her head.

“Yeah, I don’t- I don’t have anything fancy so… is this, okay?”

 _Abso-fuckin’-lutely_ didn’t seem proper to say, especially since it was the first time meeting her sister. Forget that she pulled a knife on her, that’s not important.

Ruby stood before her, hair down, black jeans, cut off above her ankle, black and white trainers, a red flannel hoodie, with a black _Fight Club_ t-shirt below it.

Weiss could only manage one word.

“…Ironic..?”

Ruby looked at her shirt, blushing.

“Oh! Ah, not intentionally, no! It-it’s my favorite film, so… should I go change? I should, I should go change-”

Weiss grabbed her wrist.

“Wow, I thought I was twitchy around you! You look, well, breath taking, honestly. Shall we go?”

Ruby nodded, shifting her hand down, to hold Weiss’ in her own.

“Yeah, cool. See you, Yang- did you get chips?”

The blonde nodded, balancing the packet between her knees and awkwardly grabbing at them.

“Yeah, absolutely. You guys were like, staring for a good five minutes. I got chips, _and_ a drink, making two trips to the kitchen and you two didn’t even notice. Honestly, its sweet, but also sickly.”

She pointed to the door, throwing a crisp across the room.

“Now begone! Before I develop a cavity!”

Weiss and Ruby, now a suitable shade of red, left the house and went to Weiss’ car, ready for their first, of hopefully many, dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let us know with a review! The amazing art is once again supplied but its-me-butts, go check them out on tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4 - Tues-Day Night's Alright, For a... Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby embark on their first (of possibly many) dates, let's see how it goes!
> 
> Chapter art created by it-me-butts on tumblr, give them a follow and boundless love!

* * *

_“_ _Klein, is this honestly necessary?”_

_“Miss Schnee, I see yourself as a daughter, and the fact you’re going on your first ever date, with a dashing, albeit brutish, woman who you have feelings for, is excellent for me. However, the world is evil. Please, take this.”_

_“But I already have my mother's knife! Ruby will think I’m mad if I show up with both!”_

_“Well, if that’s the case, she’s simply not the one for you.”_

The weight of the bear spray in her pocket was heavy and loaded with unease Weiss couldn’t help but feel as she pulled up at the entrance of a thick wood. Ruby ratatata’d the space before her, shooting Weiss another heart melting, somewhat shy, smile.

“We’re here! You ready?”

Weiss nodded and got out of the car, standing awkwardly by the door.

“Where are we going?”

Ruby faced her, offering a hand with a coy smile.

“It’s a surprise! I prepared it earlier, don’t worry!”

She tugged gently at her hand, and Weiss stepped away from the car, shutting the door and locking it with a flick of her keys. On a second observation, she could see the area was much more worn in than she had first thought, an obvious path from previous people walking down it had been formed.

Basically? She didn’t have to worry about tripping with her heels.

“Come here with girls often?”

It was teasing, but Ruby looked somewhat shocked.

“W-what? Oh! No, I just, I come here a lot! You’ll- you’ll see why, sorry, I’m not a Dennis!”

Weiss stopped, frowning and giving Ruby a look which… well, made her a little nervous.

“… Always Sunny?”

Like a sun poking out of clouds, the smile was huge and back.

“In Philadelphia! Yes, I love it, so does Yang, but Blake thinks its trash, she always hides her laughs when we watch it though, so, bully to her.”

Weiss laughs, and continues walking with Ruby.

“So, you’re not a player then?”

“Ha! No, not at all. There was one girl I was head over heels for once, but we split a few years ago when she got in the wrong crowd. Completely ruined the colour green for me too…”

Weiss didn’t press, Ruby was glad she didn’t.

“Well, I’ve never actually, you know, dated anyone before. Apart from a coupling when I was younger to irritate my father. He was a nice guy, just incredibly vain and terrified of the water. Almost comically so.”

Ruby’s laugh was like a cool breeze on a sweltering day, welcome, and made Weiss crave more of it.

“Let’s just agree they’re in the past for a reason, yeah? Look, we’re almost there!”

And sure enough, there was a break in the trees, looking like a film with how they began to divide, and eventually separate all together.

Ruby stopped, and let Weiss step forwards alone, breaking out of the trees to look over the most beautiful landscape she could imagine.

They were at the top of a hill, looking down an expanse of hundreds, if not thousands, of trees. Their leaves were pink and light yellow, shifting into summer. The view was that of a rolling scene, and the ocean of trees went on for miles, with a river splitting down the centre of them, way off in the distance.

Weiss stepped forward, still taking in the scene, when she almost tripped over something. She yelped, being caught oh so dramatically by Ruby, one leg in the air and all, back bending to the ground.

Ruby, unsurprisingly, grinned, taking in the awful expression of her date.

“So, you like it?”

Weiss nodded, finally noticing their predicament, and how _close_ Ruby was to her, just when the girl in question clocked it too. They blushed in sync, and Ruby stood Weiss up properly.

“Er-hum! So, you tripped on dinner.”

The Heiress finally found the culprit of her tripping, a gasp building in her throat at the picnic basket and blanket lay out before her. Ruby sat down, shifting the basket into the front centre, patting the space next to her.

“So, food?”

Weiss grinned, and Ruby swore her heart stopped. She sat as elegantly as any Royal, tucking her legs beneath her and angling her body to Ruby.

She smiled at her, raising an eyebrow as she caught Ruby staring.

“… food?”

“Oh! Yes of course, food. Right, let’s see what I packed~”

Honestly, knowing Ruby was as socially awkward around Weiss as much as she was around Ruby? It made her feel so much more relaxed. Which might be a bad thing, but definite returned pining is better than one sided hoping.

The food Ruby had packed was nice, French bread and cheese, brie, luckily. Some pop, fruits and cookies to finish. They spent the date talking, laughing, and absolutely blushing when they’d accidently touch, share lingering yet intense looks and heavy tones of voice.

Weiss really _really_ liked this girl, she couldn’t explain why, unless you wanted her to ramble for hours upon hours at a time. Long story short? She made her feel safe, wanted. Every heavy look she threw her during a Friday night, every laugh or touch form their limited interactions?

Not to sound like a Disney Princess, but Weiss is pretty sure she’s found her one.

Not that she’d tell Ruby that, no way. She’s going to listen to Elsa, Anna was dumb, Hans was clearly a villain.

“Is that a knife in your pocket by the way?”

Weiss froze, glancing at the handle sticking out of her jacket pocket, which she had discarded along with her heels.

“Oh! Erm, well, okay yes, yes it is. My butler is very protective, and-!”

“That’s cute.”

“He even gave me bear spray!”

“Oh, not as cute.”

“I _know,_ urgh, I’m sorry it’s nothing on you it's _just ‘the world is a horrible place, Weiss’_ or something, and-”

“Can I see it?”

Weiss nods, and pulls the impressive dagger out of the pocket. Ruby wolf whistles and looks along it.

“This is perfect! Wow, it looks so old, but so well maintained! Do you clean it?”

Weiss feels a little smug.

“You bet, I clean it as often as it needs, it's neve dull around me.”

“I don’t think you can ever make anything dull even if you tried, Weiss. But I’m glad you didn’t spray me in the face, or, well, try to shank me like you did Yang.”

Ruby scoffs and takes a sip from her can at Weiss’ facepalm.

“She scared me!”

“I believe you!”

The laughter in her eyes says otherwise, but Weiss huffed. She just… watched Ruby, then. Her relaxed posture, leaning back, watching the sunset, so free. Not a single bruise on her body, nothing to give away her Friday night activities.

This brought a question to Weiss’ mind.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Ruby gulped her Pepsi and tilted her head.

“Shoot!”

“… Why do you come to the… well, to my Father’s events?”

Ruby put her drink down, looking strangely sombre.

“Ah, well…”

“You don’t have to answer! Sorry- I just-!”

Ruby covers her hand with her own, lacing their fingers and running her thumb across her knuckles. 

“Weiss, it’s okay! Nothing too bad, just, I don’t want things to get… weird, here.”

“It won’t, don’t worry.”

Ruby brushed hair that had fallen out of Weiss’ tiara behind her ear, marvelling silently at how soft it was to touch.

“… Six months ago, my sister lost her arm in a traffic incident. She was on her motorbike, and a company van jumped a light. She only got out of her wheelchair a few weeks ago.”

Weiss didn’t know what to say, she’s sure hundreds of people had said ‘I’m sorry’, but what good could that do? Still, she had to say something.

“I’m so sorry.”

Ruby shrugged.

“It's not great, obviously, it's horrible. But she’s alive, and as much of an ass as before. That’s as much as I could ask for.”

She let out a sigh, and suddenly the weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders.

“It's just, the cost of medicine kinda… drained us. We’re lucky Blake’s got a well paid job, ‘cuz we almost lost the house, would have even, if it wasn’t for her and her boss keeping us afloat. Besides, after the medical, we got a suing notice thingy from the company of the driver, saying she damaged their property.”

A dawning feeling came upon Weiss.

“It wasn’t… was it?”

Ruby nodded, almost guiltily.

“Yup, they won the court case, their lawyers could dance circles around us. All of our savings, funds and all, taken by-”

“The Schnee Dust Company.”

Ruby nodded, Weiss took her hand back and wrapped her arms over her knees, an angry feeling boiling in her stomach. She knew her father was an arsehole, but this was a new low even for him.

Ruby cleared her throat.

“Blake, erm, heard of the Fight Club, one of our friends barely managed to win a year or so ago, I can’t remember. But I entered, and that’s… that’s how we met!”

She tried to add some humour to the situation, but Weiss couldn’t laugh. She felt cold. Her father, her _blood_ had almost starved Ruby and her family! And Weiss was- completely unaware!

“I have money, infinite amounts of it, let me help, please!”

Ruby shook her head.

“I’m not- I’m not dating you for your money Weiss. I’m perfectly good at fighting for it, if you’ve not noticed, I’m kinda good!”

_Dating?_

She’d have to think about that and squeal later.

“Right, well, can you find out the name of the drive at least? Or- Or the people who sued you. I’ll see to it they get, well, spoken to.”

She shrugged.

“Not the driver, he was late, and apparently punishments aren’t good for your company..?”

Weiss looked down, shame washing over her.

“My father… he’s ruined the company name. I’m the Heiress, ever since he renounced my older sister. I’m going to change what he did, I’m going to make the company better, make it how my great grandfather had it.”

“I bet you will Weiss,” she was smiling, and Weiss felt her anger seep away, “You gonna cut the slavery too, hm?”

She snorted and picked at some grass.

“They may have bad medical, but I doubt my father has sunken to slavery.”

She doesn’t see as Ruby attempts to correct her but gets distracted as the Heiress uses the blades of grass to knot together.

She looked too innocent, too unaware of her father’s crimes. Ruby didn’t want to dampen the mood any further, she’d tell her, just not yet.

“Hey, have you ever made a flower crown?”

Weiss looked confused.

“A… a what?”

The gasp Ruby gave off was absolutely genuine and not at all forced, which was shocking for how wide it was.

“Stay here! I’ll be right back!”

Ruby was fast out of the ring as well, but slightly clumsier. She tripped with a yelp while picking daisies with the speed of a bat out of hell, rolling for several feet until she huffed to a stop.

“Ruby! Are you okay?!”

An arm pops up, thumb showing she is fine. Weiss still stands, having taken her shoes off a while ago, and she slowly runs down the hill.

“You dolt, you could’ve got hurt! Are you okay?”

Ruby sat up, spitting some grass out of her mouth. Her hair was a little messy, Weiss noticed, which is to be expected as she had rolled down a large hill.

“Ew, grass, wait… dolt?”

She shot her an amused yet incredulous look, and the Heiress felt a similar blush creeping up her face.

“I- I panicked! The first girl I’ve ever had feelings for, oh shush! – fell down a hill! For what? Picking- picking flowers?!”

Ruby was still laying on her back as Weiss berated her, hands on her hips. Ruby shifted one arm propping her up, the other holding out… what looked to be a large daisy chain?

“What… when did..?”

She knelt, not caring that her knees would be green after this. Ruby sat up properly, one leg shifting to Weiss’ side. She held the circle up.

“Its... it’s a flower crown! Perfect for a Princess like you…”

Weiss’ head tilts forward, and Ruby goes to place it on her head.

“Wait… can, can I take the..?”

Weiss finishes the sentence for her, pulling the tiara out of her hair. She watches in silent adoration, as Ruby’s eyes go wide when her hair tumbles down and around her shoulders. She looks like an angel, to Ruby. Hair framing her face with that near constant red tint to her cheeks.

She almost drops the flower crown, which she had made in record time. Now looking dull and shabby next to the vision which is her.

Warm fingers find her hands and guide the crown onto her head. It’s a little too big, but fits nicely, nonetheless. Weiss feels a little shy at Ruby’s wide-eyed look.

“What do you think?”

There are no words Ruby can use. She sits up, shuffling closer. The sun is setting, and Weiss’ eyes are a glow with gold and ice blue. Her hand finds Weiss’ cheek, softly running her thumb across her jaw as though she would shatter if held too harshly.

“Can… can I kiss you?”

Weiss couldn’t speak, but she nodded. Ruby leant in, Weiss meeting her half way, eyes sliding shut the moment before their lips met.

It was everything Weiss wanted it to be; no fireworks or explosions behind her eyes, but her stomach ached with a burst of feelings, her heart racing from pure joy as an arm wrapped around her waist and the one on her face shifted to her hair.

She wasn’t sure when they ended up on the ground, with herself all but straddling Ruby, but when they separated, both were incredibly breathless and grinning like fools.

“That was… I liked that.”

“Yeah, we should- we should do it again sometime!”

Weiss laughed, breathy, her heart still thumping.

“Well, I’m free now, you?”

“I don’t know, I might need to reschedule some things around-.”

“Shut up and kiss me, dolt.”

The grin they both had met once more, and the two lost themselves in each other.

Both completely unaware of the camera watching far away, from the treeline across the river, or the constant snapping of a camera working through its film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Let us know in the comments!
> 
> Also- no, I haven't forgotten about the 'Fighting Aspect', but we gotta get there naturally, right? ;) Give one more chapter, then we will be back to the brutal sides! Some will be glad for this, others? Well, am sorry :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Journalistic Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss learns the press are persistent, and Ruby just wants them to get her good side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, the a m a z i n g art is once again by its-me-butts on Tumblr, check them out! This one is an all-time favorite for me ;)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Weiss came back to her home that evening with a floating sensation, she was whisked to her room by Klein, who was waiting for all the gossip.

She was in such a state of perpetual joy, she did not know what to think when being met with the image of herself and Ruby engaged in their first kiss, among the daisies in the grass.

But then it sunk in, _why_ was she seeing this?

She looked up, Whitley’s smug expression meeting her as he threw another newspaper down.

**_Lady and the Tramp?_ **

**_Schnee Has New Dust Digger?_ **

**_Gal Pals… or More?_ **

“Do you intend to always disgust and offend, daughter?”

She raised her gaze; her father was white with rage.

A cat had her tongue, she knew if her sister was there, she’d have something cool to say, like;

_“Only when it affects you, father!” or “Oh, sod off.”_

Weiss was not as imaginative as her sister.

She looked down. Whitley’s excitement was oh so overflowing, she did not need to guess who had tipped off the press.

“… Good. It was clever of you to get under her skin like that. You have my permission.”

“What?”

_“What?!”_

He took a sip of his tea, leaving his two kids hanging.

“While I a disgusted that you’ve lowered yourself, I suppose you can use this position to sabotage her.”

“Sab… sabotage?”

“Yes, why else would you be meeting with her?”

The look was back, and the figurative cat let go of her tongue so fast she was shocked she didn’t gain whiplash.

“Yes! Of course, I am only dating her to trick her, so you are no longer embarrassed, father.”

He still did not look convinced, his skin paling.

“It’s truly the only reason I would be seen with her, in public let alone private. Although I did not intend to be seen by the press, I apologise.”

His levelled stare finally lifts, and he nods, stirring his cup.

“Very good, I hope to see some significant differences in her fighting, Weiss. Embarrassment as this is devastating to a family, and if she doesn’t loose then I’m going to have to intervene.”

Klein gave her a sad look, as Whitley seemed to regain his excitement once more, at his sister’s expense, of course. She swallows a lump in her throat and stands.

Weiss is not sure when she excused herself, or found herself in the main hall, hand on her forehead as she tried to _think._

She had to tell Ruby her father knew, that was for certain. Unless… no, she could not keep this from her, it would not be right. 

“You know, he is only okay with it as he thinks you’re trying to sabotage her, he can hold back his disgust just enough for his own gain. I can see through your façade; I know you _actually_ like the street rat.”

If Whitley could attempt to look down on her any more than he currently was, he would be doing a front flip. Anger hit her teeth, and she took a breath to calm herself.

“Claiming to know more than father, brother? My, my. How brave you have become, the moment he’s not here.”

Her brother’s dull eyed expression bore into her, before he sharply turned and left as silently as he had arrived.

Weiss wouldn’t think about it now, there was too much going through her head. At risk of sounding like a young nerd, she was… excited to see Ruby again. She just didn’t know _when_ that would be.

Her phone pinged.

_Princess of the Overworld!_

**Huh? Who is this?**

_Its Yang, I stole Rub’s phone, took ur number, lmao. Could u come round? She doesn’t wanna tell you, but we are bein swamped by re_

There was a pause and then:

_Ignore her! Sorry (; how u doing? X_

**Are you sending kisses through your sister’s phone…? X**

There’s a second ping, and a new chat head opens.

_Yikes, I was as well. Anyway, I was asking how you are? :J xx_

She blushed at the second kiss.

**I’m good! Can I see you soon? xx**

_Of course! Wanna swing by in a few? Xx_

The second ping is back, the chat head reopens.

_REPORTERS SURROUDNING THE HOUSE COME HELP PLS THX XO_

Cold dropped down her spine, reading the words over and over.

_… She told you didn’t she? Xx_

**I’ll be there in five. xx**

“Klein! Car!”

“Yes, Miss Schnee!”

* * *

If Ruby were to be entirely frank with herself, waking up to a middle-aged fella flashing his camera in her face through her window was not on her check list for the day, even if she was impressed by how he climbed up the wall.

Yang had, of course, jumped on the protective initiative. The short man found himself ass over tit and off their property. That was the first of many issues, however. The men and women were so damn determined to get a quote from her.

She was looking forward to googling the mugs of her later though, more specifically when she had a toothbrush hanging from her mouth and froth down her shirt.

“I can get you out, secretly. It’s not my first time.”

“Damn Blake, chilleth!”

Ruby never truly knew all of Blake’s history, but she knew she could take that for merit. She laughed and shook her head.

“I jus need them to go! Can Jaune come with Nora or something, use her to scare them off?”

“Public assault.”

“They’re on our property! Damn it, if they don’t leave they’re gonna ask me questions!”

“You don’t… have to answer them, you know?”

She gave the dark haired woman a look of horror.

“Blake! That’s just _rude_ to ignore people!”

Yang shrugged, struggling to cross her arms.

“She’s her mother’s daughter. I’m more of _my_ mum, I’d kick them in the teeth for even trying to get an unsolicited picture of Blake!”

Said girl smiled, looking quite soft for her normal stern demeanour. She kisses Yan’s cheek delicately and copies her cross armed stance.

“Right, I could get Pyrrha on the phone?”

Ruby scratched her head, throwing a peace sign at another camera flashing in the window. The photographer leaving with fear in his eyes at the glare from Yang.

Ruby flushes bright red and shakes her head.

“Nope! Absolutely not.”

“Dude really? You guys dated years ago!”

Ruby scoffed and flipped her the V.

“I’ll have you _know_ that I am more concerned with bothering the _Captain of the RPD,_ over some nosey reporters! Hey-!” she banged the window, making the second retreating journalist pause, “get my good side, at least!”

He snaps another picture as she poses, and Yang facepalms.

“How did you even meet this girl? Dating an Heiress? Dude, this shit will happen all the time!”

She gives a middle finger at the window, another camera flashes. Blake shrugs and leans on the kitchen table, a look passing quickly between herself and Ruby which roughly translates to:

_You still haven’t told her?_

_Of course not, she’ll stop me fighting!_

_Okay, I’ll change the subject._

“Well, Coco could come scare them off? She’d intimidate anyone away to get Velvet the best scoop.”

“Yeah, because she is completely in love with her.”

“And vice versa.”

Yang suddenly had a pondering look about her.

“Hey, gay reporters are in a shockingly high percentage in this city, is that why you became one?”

Blake flicked her ear, making her yelp in an entirely over the top fashion.

“Ruby did you see what-”

“Ah! Weiss is here!”

Yang fist bumps, and Blake seems to deflate a little.

“Sweet! Wonder what she’ll try to shank me with this time?!”

“What?!”

“Oh yeah, dude she totally pulled a knife on me, it was hilarious!”

“Yang!”

“She _what?!”_

Blake was on her feet and storming to the door, opening it and being momentarily blinded by all the flashing lights. She glared through them at the beacon of white walking through the reporters, who parted like the red sea for her.

_“Miss Schnee! Are you Pretty Womaning her?”_

_“Miss Schnee, are you gay now?!”_

_“Miss Schnee, femmes or butches?”_

_“Miss Schnee cats or-!”_

The Heiress huffs and brings her fingers to her mouth, letting out the loudest whistle they’ve ever heard, silenced with a resounding wince.

“My privacy was violated, so I shall not be asking questions. Now, leave before I call my good friend General Ironwood to remove you all.”

The three roommates watched as the crowd packed up and drove off faster than they would have expected, two parts impressed and one-part kinda into the power the Heiress seemed to have.

You do not have to be a genius to figure out who was who there.

She kept her expression neutral and somewhat pissed off until she got on the small rickety porch, and her true smile came on full blast. Yang was momentarily blown away, and Ruby lost her voice entirely. Even Blake had to admit, the Heiress was beautiful.

“Sorry, about that. I find threats are the only way to get through to some people, reporters included.”

Blake felt her glare return, and Yang grabbed her elbow, wrapping her arm around her waist.

“Oh and what’s your way? Stabbing people on the first meeting?”

Weiss looked confused, until realisation dawned on her at the anger coming from the raven haired woman.

“Hey now Blake, I had it coming, I knocked!”

“And what’s your way? Pinning people to a wall in an ally, ruining their favourite jacket and getting them a date with the cutest human alive?”

Yang stepped back, and Ruby was suddenly all smiles, barking a laugh as a blush began to blossom.

“Hey, smooth!”

“That was- it was too subtle! I am too frail for this… for this flirtation! Blake- help! Kiss of… life! Ahhh…”

She falls, and Blake glares at her girlfriend dully. Eventually she rolls her eyes, takes her raised arm and drags her into the house.

“Wait- kiss of life-?!”

“Maybe the kick of anger would help, instead?”

“Blaaaaake…”

Ruby laughs and scratches the back of her head.

“Sorry, about her. She’s… a character, as you already know. Oh, I forgot something!”

Weiss, more than a little distracted at this point of the sight of Ruby with her hair down and dishevelled, was caught entirely off guard by the quickest and softest kiss she’d received yet from her girlfriend.

It was… it was beyond sweet. So much so she actually had to physically shake her head in order to clear it.

“I- erm, my father knows about us.”

Ruby sobers and nods, moving her hands down to Weiss’ waist.

“Is that bad?”

She shakes her head.

“No, but half of Remnant knows too.”

Ruby shrugs, running her thumbs in soothing circles.

“I figured when I woke up to a bloke the wrong side of forty next to me this morning.”

Weiss barks a shocking laugh and covers her mouth, surprised the sound came from her mouth.

“I’m- I’m sorry, I don’t know where-”

Ruby is kissing her again. Weiss knows being interrupted should annoy her, but she had no idea where her sentence was going, and the taste of cookie crunch cereal was oddly nice to start off her morning.

“Sorry, but- you’re adorable. Is there anything else you needed to tell me? Or can we go chill inside?”

The silver eyes stare at her, soft and inviting, and suddenly Weiss forgets her reason to be there, what’s the point in doing anything, if it wasn’t with Ruby.

“Do you… do you have tea?”

The brunette nods, grin back on full beam.

“And cookies! Shall we?”

She opens the door, and Weiss enters the small house, a final flash following her from the bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! All comments and kudos are appreciated! (:


	6. Chapter 6 - Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having had a blissful time together, reality hits the happy couple in the form of Weiss' father, and Ruby's ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It couldn't stay cute forever, just know I am sorry!

* * *

Weiss should have known something was up, really. It had been three months, and watching her girlfriend-

_Ah, girlfriend. Wait, focus! Ignore the butterflies._

Yes, anyway- after watching her girlfriend fight in the makeshift ring for the past few months, winning thousands of dollars from her father, Weiss should have _known_ something would happen.

Watching her fight was hard, but the younger woman is so strong and confident, she can't help but feel… well, proud, honestly.

Her girlfriend-

_Ahh… wait, damn it!_

Her girlfriend had taken down brutes and brutés five times her size like it was nothing, she would not worry.

But the look her brother gave her? That worried her to the core.

She was passing him to enter the ring, having waited to spy Ruby and Blake pull up in their car. He was leaning against the closed doors, hands in his pockets, looking slightly too casual.

With a heavy sigh and a harsh eye-roll to the heavens, she stopped a step before the door. He gave her a smile that would wilt daisies.

_So much like father._

"What is it, Whitley?"

"So crass, sister. Are you not excited to see me? You spend so much time with your... pet, nowadays, I'm shocked I can remember your face at all!"

"Which is a shame, really. I do try so hard to forget yours."

She gave him a dismissive one over, sighing in faux-boredom.

"Perhaps you should simply… try harder, brother."

His uncaring shell cracked, and the briefest of glares reached her.

"I shall try, but perhaps you should worry about me, more about your precious flower, hm?"

"And perhaps you should decide a career path for when I'm in control, or simply work on this attitude of yours. If you'll excuse me, I have a _grown up_ event to attend. Good evening, brother."

"Good evening, sister."

Though they were pleasantries, the venom laced with each word could down a grown horse, or something as dramatic upon those lines.

Weiss buried the conversation deep in her mind, walking through the doors and plastering a small smile on her neutral expression.

These fights got busier, more people wanting to challenge this "owner-less fighter", a name which disgusted Weiss. 

Her seat beside her father was waiting, and she sat with the elegance of the Heiress she was. Her father gave a nod of acknowledgement, still not talking, too focused on the people around him, on their judgement and amusement.

_“I wonder how much Rose has taken from him in total?”_

_“So humiliating.”_

His knuckles were white on the arm of his chair, she shuffled uncomfortably. A man arrived in front of him, his face stern yet blank.

“Sir, she has arrived.”

The hall was met with silence at his words, her father nodded.

“Good. Bring her in then.”

Nerves ached in her stomach, and she looked across the room, along with all the other nosey rich people, as the double doors opened, a confused looking ’Rose’ and untrusting Blake entered.

Eyes followed the young woman, flickering between herself and Ruby. Weiss felt her heart throbbing in her chest, her breath was slight and scared.

_What does father have planned?_

He smiled at her, standing and giving one slow, extremely sarcastic, clap.

“Well done, miss Rose. you have beaten every fighter brought before you. Every man and woman so desperate for money, you took it.”

It was Weiss’ turn to grab at the arm of the chair, only then noticing how much closer she was to the ‘arena’ than before.

She looked uncomfortable, and scratched the back of her head.

“Yes, where are they this week?"

Jaques smile once more, the expression looking odd.

“Well, I thought I’d raise the stakes, as you’re essentially beating everyone to a pulp. It’s hardly fair, so…”

He held his arms out, looking like a showman to all the confused guests.

“Let's change the game! This is now a bet, how long will _you_ last, can you fight my _specially picked_ fighters?”

Weiss’ heart stopped.

“Father…”

Her voice was near silent, and still hundreds of eyes snapped to her. Her father glared, barely, but hid it rather well.

“Don’t worry, Weiss. Your toy will be safely taken care of. What say you, Rose?”

Ruby looked stern, Blake angry, shaking with her rage. Now knowing what happened to Yang, Weiss couldn’t blame her fury.

“Why should I? The way I see it, I’m earning money for something you consider ‘easy’.”

The man laughed, it sounded wrong.

“Of course, but if you succeed here, I’ll up your prize money. Say… ten thousand?”

Blake grabbed her arm and hissed in her ear, Weiss couldn’t hear what it was she said.

“... fifteen.”

“Twelve.”

“Fourteen.”

“Hm, final offer; thirteen.”

Ruby grinned, and despite the situation Weiss couldn’t help but melt a little.

“Deal, who am I fighting?”

Jaques, once more, smiled. He clicked his fingers, and like an obedient dog, a woman stepped beside him.

Ruby paled instantly, Blake grabbed her friend’s arm, at the sight of this dark skinned green haired woman.

“Well, I hope you haven’t missed me, love.”

Ruby almost deflated, and the chatter around her increased.

“Who… who…”

Noone answered her, of course not.

“Emerald shall be your fighter this evening, I believe you know each other? Hm, place your bets, my friends.”

The room was a bustle of noise, and Weiss couldn’t stop her body from leaving her seat and walking with the speed of a cautious bird, heading over to Ruby, who was unusually pale all of a sudden.

Blake hissed, grabbed Ruby’s elbow and tried to pull her back, Ruby shook her arm off, clenching her fists around the same time Weiss had to latch onto her chair to not fly out towards her.

She was only stilled by Ruby’s weak voice.

“Em… Emerald?”

The woman nodded, her smile was as false as her father’s, eyes cold and body taunt.

“Hey, Ru. Miss me?”

Ruby looked down, and Blake for the first time, spoke up.

“This is not fair, you knew about their past, didn’t you?”

She accused Jaques, who merely shrugged, too relaxed and smug for innocence.

“I’ve been recommended her skills, what can I say?”

_Whitley._

Her father tapped his chin.

“You can walk away, but you cannot come back.”

Emerald shot him a glare.

“No, you promised me this. A chance to get revenge on my goody-two-shoes ex? Nothing will get in my way.”

And that seemed to be that. One moment Emerald was still, the next she was sprinting across the wooden floor, leg coming up in a Roundhouse Kick, aiming seemingly at Blake's head.

Ruby’s hand found Blake’s middle, and she shoved her back and out of the way. Her right hand came up to grab at the sneaker, freezing her opponent in mid-attack.

“I will _not_ fight you, Emerald!”

“Good, ten grand for me then!”

She kicks up on her other leg, landing a kick to the back of Ruby’s head. The taller girl yelped, but fell with the hit, using momentum to fall into a roll and dodge another tight and efficient attack from her ex.

_“She kinda ruined the colour green for me.”_

This was the girl she had talked about, had to have been.

Ruby stood, using her forearms to block attacks from the furious Emerald. They were stepping back and towards the audience, who’s loud screaming and cheering was near deafening.

Of course they were excited, Rose had never been evenly matched before.

Emerald backed her up, landing one strong yet blocked kick to Ruby’s midsection. Ruby stumbled back, falling into the surrounding viewers.

“Get up and fight, Rose!”

The faceless man shoved Ruby so hard and so unexpectedly, she collided with Emerald who grabbed her belt and threw her. Ruby whacked her head on the wooden floor with a sickening smack, rolling to the side as Emerald’s knee cracked where her head was mere moments before.

She rolled again, shifting into a crouch and diving to the side as Emerald fired another violent fist at her.

“Emerald, stop!”

“No! You left me, this is what you deserve!”

Ruby tried to shift out of the way of another attack, arms up to block, but did not expect the kick which connected to her ribs. There’s a slight crack, and Ruby whimpers in pain.

Emerald had made a weakness in her armour, and took her chance.

Weiss felt Klein’s hands on her shoulder to hold her down, as rage blinded her.

Emerald landed another knee, a punch, and finally a kick to the damaged ribs. Ruby gasped in pain, followed by a grunt from a man behind her. Eyes snapped to and from the sight of Blake being held back by two security officers, the third and fourth on the floor next to them as she _snarled_ to escape, to get to her friend.

Ruby fell to her knees, and Emerald grabbed her by the hair. She seemed angry now, less amused than before.

“Damn it, fight me!”

Ruby shook her head.

“No! I- I won’t _hurt_ you!”

Emerald bared her teeth, and _cracked_ her fist against Ruby’s jaw. Her head snapped to the side, blood flowing from her mouth.

“Fight!”

“No!”

Another hit, this time on the nose, dragging her up by the hair.

“This isn’t fun if you don’t fight back, fight me, you coward!”

“I’m not going to hurt you, you fucker!”

Her words were very gargled, and Weiss felt tears aching her eyes.

“Heh, okay. Guess your new _girlfriend_ will have to see what a failure you are then.”

That seems to be when Ruby remembered there was an audience. She looked to Weiss, the Heiress with her hands clenched white, teeth bared as tears started to fall.

She'd broken her shell, in public. They locked eyes, and Weiss glared with a heavy determination.

“Fight, Rose! Don’t let her hurt you, not like this!”

“Oh ho, she doesn’t know how ‘heroic’ you are yet, does she? Well, listen here princess,”

Emerald grabbed Ruby’s hair, pulling her head up and her body into a kneel, making sure the Heiress could see what she was about to do.

“‘Rose’, likes to think she’s special, that she is _better_ than everyone else, holier than thou, and all that. But want to hear a secret?”

The betters in the crowd were rustling with excitement. Weiss felt herself stand, and her father’s eyes following her.

“... she is nothing more than a cowardly street rat, and there is nothing special about her. I’m sure she’s just using you, you _stupid, gullible_ idi-”

Emerald’s scream of pain was a shock to all those present, her back arching as the hand gripping Ruby’s hair was twisted and ripped up her back. Her arm was locked, and when she tried to kick back, her leg got caught in an iron grip as well.

“You can bully me however you want, Emerald. But you will _never_ go after Weiss like that.”

Emerald laughed, fake and sarcastic.

“Her?! She’s nothing, you could do so much better Ru-!”

Her leg was kicked out, her limbs being released in a flail of body parts, as a strong hand came to the back of her head and shoved her, face down, onto the floor.

She lay limp, unconscious upon impact. Ruby’s gaze was dull, and she looked away from her ex lover.

A slow clap brought eyes to the man of the hour, Jaques picked up a roll of money from his seat, holding it up.

“Well done, Rose. A Lover’s Quarrel never ceases to amuse. Until next week, if you’re up for it.”

It wasn’t a question, but a challenge. She nodded, pulling a trademark _Rose Grin_ in place.

“Always, see you next week, Mr Schnee.”

He threw the cash, she caught it. There was a loud double grunt, and Blake met Ruby in the middle of the ‘arena’. She hissed at the unconscious Emerald, and the two girls walked from the hall, over the four fallen security.

As the engine to the car started, Ruby laughed, poking at Blake’s face with a weak finger. Blake had a small bruise on her chin.

“You look like shit.”

“Ha, funny.”

She felt her phone vibrate, and she opened it to a text from Weiss.

_I will be at your house in five minutes!! Xx - W_

Ruby smiled, and slowly replied.

_How, it's a 10 min drive? Xx - R_

_You’ll never understand how fast I can move when I’m desperate, see you soon xxx - W_

Despite her pain, the smile at the third kiss was worth it. Blake had to be the bearer of bad news, though.

“How are we gonna explain this to Yang?”

Ruby looked at her reflection in the window; bruised cheek, split lip, bloody chin and broken nose. That was just her face.

How would she explain this to Yang _‘I will kill anyone who even thinks bad things about my sister or girlfriend’_ Xiao Long.

“Hm,” Ruby replied, looking out the front window as the road continued on, Blake speeding home to get her ‘fixed up’. She took in a deep breath and let out a long, painful sigh.

“Fffffffffffffuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art once again supplied by my favorite, it-me-butts, check them out on tumblr! Please let us know what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her violent fight, Weiss feels like Ruby deserves some TLC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to it-me-butts from tumblr for the awesome art!

* * *

Weiss almost forgot to lock her car in her haste, leaving it parked in front of Ruby’s house and absentmindedly locking it behind her. She was still wearing her dress, Ruby’s hoodie she had in the back of her car hardly fitting the look at all.

Not that she cared what anyone thought. She had half a mind to hunt down her _dear little brother_ and entirely wring his neck.

She had more important things to worry about, most importantly the yelling coming from the house.

_“What do you mean she got mugged?! Ruby can look after herself!”_

_“Yang-”_

_“No Blake, I’m gonna kill whoever did this!”_

Yang was furious, she’d even raised her voice at her girlfriend. Weiss steeled herself and pushed the front door.

_As if it actually opened, I need to get them some security upgrades._

Yang seemed to be glowing with rage, her fist clenched almost white with anger. She let out a heavy breath and relaxed so very slightly.

“Weiss now is not a good time-”

“Weiss? I’m in here!”

The Heiress pushed past Yang and rushed to the living room, her heart racing almost bursting from her chest until she locked eyes on her injured girlfriend.

Her nose was bandaged, and what looked like bandages around her ribs. Blake was next to her, blood on her hand and the tissues around her, stressed out but, shockingly, she seemed to relax when Weiss entered.

As did Ruby.

“Weiss! I’m glad you got here safely, driving at the speed of light and all- oof.”

The Heiress hugged her as tightly as she dared, kneeling on the ground next to the sofa. So many thoughts came through her head, _I can’t believe you, you’re such a dunce, you’re never fighting again!_

But what actually came out?

“I’m so glad you’re okay,”

Ruby smiled, went to answer when Weiss’ head caught up to her.

“You bloody dunce! Please, don’t do that again, don’t make us…”

A hand was on her shoulder, and colour her shocked when it was revealed to be Blake attempting to comfort her.

“For once, I agree with the Heiress.”

“That’s all well and good, but my sister is currently suffering from a broken nose and messed up ribs, anyone wants to explain what happened?”

The three looked between themselves, guilt overtaking the youngest as Ruby sat up on the sofa.

“W- Well…”

“I got mugged. I, Ruby led them away, kept me safe.”

Yang’s unusually red eyes glared at her, noticeably less furious than before.

“And you didn’t call the cops? Ruby used to date the Police Chief, I’m sure their response would’ve been fast!”

Ruby smacked her forehead and sighed.

“Yang! I am okay, just a little battered-”

“A _little?!”_

“But I am fine! Lay off Weiss, please!”

The blonde crossed her arms, remembering last minute all too vividly that she had lost one. She glared at the floor and tapped her foot.

“I know you guys are hiding something. I’m not stupid, believe it or not. Come find me when you’re ready, to be honest with me.”

“Yang, wait-”

The blonde stormed out, Blake looked between the door and the two on the sofa. Ruby waved her hand, giving a wry grin.

“Go after her, I’ll be fine. I got nurse Weiss.”

Blake shut her eyes and huffed, clenching and relaxing her fists.

“... You best make sure she’s okay.”

“... Like I’d do anything else?”

The women were in a pseudo glaring match, until the Faunus left with a final and heavy sigh, grabbing her coat as she left. The silence left behind was a little awkward, and Ruby sat up from the sofa.

“So, I’m not gonna lie, I am shattered. Can we go to bed?”

Weiss felt a blush pricking at her cheeks, choking on her words a little before managing, somehow, to nod. The walk up the stairs was a slight struggle, but the two determined girlfriends managed eventually. Weiss tried not to think about what happens in bedrooms, swallowed her blush and carried on.

Ruby huffed as she was placed on the bed, her eyes feeling heavy. The adrenaline had worn off, and now she was just _tired._

_So… tired._

“Weiss..?”

The Heiress was pulling her trainers off, but she shot up the bed at the noticeably weaker voice.

“Yes?”

“Please stay…”

Her eyes shut and her chest deflated, not rising for a heart-stopping second until she settled into a comfortable slumber. Weiss pushed her hand against her forehead, brushing her bangs out of her face.

“You dunce, I’d never leave.”

Weiss checked over the bandages, happy with how tight they were. Blushed her way through removing her bloody shirt and shorts, and tucking Ruby in. She washed the bloody clothes, waited for them to finish and hung them up on the stairs, as their garden lacked a washing line.

_She’ll be hungry when she wakes up._

And so a glass of fresh milk and cookies were found and positioned by her bedside. It had been about three hours, and the clock was nearing midnight, Still no word from Yang and Blake, and Ruby had yet to stir.

_Maybe I can just rest my eyes a little…_

Weiss fell asleep on the chair next to Ruby’s bed, caring little for the awkward angle her neck was bent.

* * *

Ruby woke with a weight on her ribs and a dull ache in her face. She felt her lip, her arm moving so slow it was almost comical.

_Yup, swollen. Great._

She dropped her arm dramatically, her huff becoming a wince of pain as it hit the bed. She tried to sit up, but couldn’t gather the strength.

The shuffling of fabric made her look to her left, seeing the form of her girlfriend, in a deep sleep, with her neck bent at an angle which made even _Ruby’s_ hurt.

"Weiss… Weissy~"

The Heiress shuffled in her sleep, not quite waking up. This was the first time Ruby has seen the older woman in any state of unconsciousness, she was…

Well, adorable.

The Heiress wasn't waking, and Ruby _needed_ her to wake up so her neck wouldn't get second-hand pain.

An idea occurred, and with a coy grin, Ruby started to blow against the other woman's face. Weiss' nose twitched, scrunching into a faux annoyed frown.

"You haven't even your cookies and milk yet, how does your breath already smell sweet?"

There was a comical but entirely serious gasp.

"You got me cookies? And milk?!"

She tried to sit up, the temp of pain made Weiss burst into a wide-awake mode in seconds.

"Geeze! Take it easy, here," she sits the woman up, propping a pillow behind her, "now you can eat, and _not_ kill yourself in the process."

Ruby leaned up and kissed her with a swiftness her ribs disagreed with, making her groan for all the wrong reasons, pulling back from the flushed woman and holding her ribs.

"Honestly! I don't care how badass you are, you're staying in bed until your ribs feel better, and-"

She rubbed her thumb gently over the black eye, glancing to the cut in her lip.

"... And I'm gonna give you kisses and hugs until you feel better, okay?"

Ruby threw her hand to her forehead, hiding her wince with a grin.

"Oh! My lord I'm… I am incurable? Have you heard? The… the only thing to keep me going is… is- me!"

Weiss kissed her, this time with a little more intent to make the young fighter swallow her words. She succeeded, Ruby's train of thought left the station, derailed and landed in the land of jabbering nonsense.

Eventually, they parted, the red glow in both of their faces matching their grins.

"... Join me? We can… cuddle, and watch telly?"

Weiss wanted to say no, it would be improper! But looking at Ruby's eyes, the softness and nervousness. How could she say no?

She nodded, and Ruby pulled back her quilt, comforting smile slapped in place to hide the nervous expression she too felt.

They've cuddled before, in the car, on the sofa. But the bed? Nervous and excitement were _real._

It was awkward at first, Ruby's ribs were aching and Weiss felt like she had to hover-hug her, but after a moment they settled, relaxing into an easy embrace.

"Can I ask you something?"

Weiss nodded, finding her head resting easily on Ruby's chest, listening to her heart.

"Yeah, of course."

"... Why haven't you asked me about my past? About the… the street rat comments."

Weiss leant up, cupping Ruby's face and bringing their eyes to lock.

"I know people have secrets, things that they aren't ready to tell, or would rather just forget. I'm not going to pressure you, and as long as you're okay with me not knowing… well, I'm okay with that too."

Ruby squeezed her tighter, ignoring the ache from her ribs.

"I don't deserve you, you know?"

Weiss snorted, smiling when Ruby planted a kiss to the top of her head.

"Nah, I don't deserve you. Now get to sleep!"

Ruby chuckled and Weiss listened as her heart slowed down and settled into a steady pace. She soon joined her in a shared slumber.

* * *

There's a knock at the door, the smell of eggs bringing Weiss out of her slumber. She looked at the digital clock on the desk.

_13:00? Damn, we slept in a while. I don't… I don't remember the last time I slept for so long._

Ruby shuffled, they'd moved a bit in their sleep, the brunette was on her side, facing Weiss while they slept in a tangled mess of limbs.

Weiss worried for her ribs and brushed the hair out of Ruby's face.

"Hey, it's afternoon. Get up, sleepyhead…"

Ruby mumbled in her sleep, rolling over. Weiss huffed and tapped her shoulder, soft tone gone.

"I said get up, lump."

Ruby twisted to give her a shocked glare.

"How rude!"

They kept up the stare for a moment longer before breaking into a small fit of giggles. Weiss got out of the bed and gave Ruby her hand.

"C'mon, I think your sister has cooked us something."

"Yang? Nah, that'll be Blake. My sister once burned lettuce."

Weiss paused in her act of putting her skirt in from the previous night.

"Wait… how?"

"It was frozen, she wanted to defrost it."

Ruby got out of bed, making a small whine as she held her ribs. Weiss' gut twinges with guilt, standing under Ruby's arm to try to guide her.

"Honestly, I'm fine- ack!"

She held her midsection, hissing in pain. Weiss screamed as moments later the bedroom door was slammed open, Blake hissing and Yang with a frying pan.

"Little sister protection squad at the ready!"

"Weiss, back _away_ from the lesbian!"

"Oh, what the fuck guys?!"

Ruby was bright red, Weiss reaching an equal state. Yang and Blake looked down, noticing the state of Weiss' undress, and a flick of red entered Yang's gaze.

"Hey Blake, wanna get Rubles downstairs? I forgot I was meant to talk to Weiss about something!"

She was smiling, but Weiss had never felt more afraid in her life.

"Yang, please do _not_ give my girlfriend the talk!"

"It's the rules, Rubes. Now get! This won't take long."

_How can someone be so pretty and so horrifying?_

Weiss was about to find out as Yang got closer, shutting the door behind their girlfriends, locking it with a definite twist.

"So… what are your intentions with my little sister?"

Weiss gulped.

* * *

Returning home that evening was a heavy affair. She breezed past any guests or servants with little more than a nod, heading to her room to pack up some clothes.

_"Do you want to stay over?"_

_"Are you… are you sure?"_

_"Yes! I'd love you- to stay over, that is…"_

Packing some clothes and hygiene into a decent-sized suitcase, she readied herself and went back down the stairs. 

Low and behold, Jacques was at the bottom of them, waiting.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Ruby's."

He stepped between Weiss and her exit. His gaze was cold, but she didn't care. He had barely any effect on her anymore.

"Why."

It wasn't a question, a demand seemed more fitting.

"She's hurt, I'm going to go look after her with-"

"You shouldn't care that she's hurt, this was a rouse, a plan which was to get her to _leave_."

Anger bubbled inside her gut.

"No. This never aroused, I have _feelings_ for her, real feelings. Do you know what those are? Or have you gone so cold that you've forgotten."

He glared, anger leaking from him.

"You dare to-"

"Yes. I dare. Because you know what, father? I tricked you. I care more for her than I do anyone else in this toxic place. She's all I need, not you, not the money or this family. You need to get used to it. This is not a trick, I'm leaving."

She left as quickly as she had arrived, leaving her father stood in the same spot, rooted with rage. He sighed, baring his teeth before turning his head to the side.

"Did you get what you need?"

_"This is - a trick. I do - not - care for her. I care - more for - money and - family - than - her."_

"It'll need some work, but I can make it sound convincing."

He nodded and turned to the stairs, heading to his office and forgetting his guests.

"Very good son, get to it."

"Yes, father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, a game ruined my life and completely took over #ILovedtLoU2
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8 - Takeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby needs to talk to Weiss after an unusual meeting with her girlfriend's little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had an absolutely hectic few weeks, so sorry for the delay! But we're here now! Hope you enjoy this one, guys!  
> Art is by it-me-butts on tumblr! Go give them love~
> 
> This one is a little ~raunchy~ btw, so get ready!

* * *

Ruby drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, letting out a heavy sigh as rain pelted on the window. She'd been there for thirty minutes, and her girlfriend was running late.

_Well... late was ten minutes ago._

She watched a raindrop drift down the window, allowing herself a brief grin as she drew a smiley face with the condensation. A raindrop gave it a tear, and she frowned.

_Ah, morbid._

She let out another sigh, leaning against the headrest. Ruby glanced to the bobble-heads on her dash-board, giving them gentle taps.

They were collectibles from her favourite TV show, a Nevermore, and an Ursa. Most people kept them in their boxes, mint condition, but Ruby loved looking at them.

The bird's head bounced, she snorted at how silly it looked.

The rain got heavier, her charms dangling together from her mirror. A miniature scythe, also from the show, and a rose.

She gave the rose a squeeze, smiling at the smell from it.

It's now been forty minutes.

The car across the road from her, which was also parked up, flashed it's lights. She saw the door open, and sat up like a puppy when her girlfriend left the car.

_Finally, we're gonna be so late for dinner._

Her girlfriend grinned, waving, which Ruby returned with a matching smile. She then reached back in the car to drag someone out.

Ruby froze, her smile sliding off.

It happened so fast, she had her hand on the door handle, ready to jump out and help, no matter how heavy the rain now was.

It was so loud she almost didn't hear the gunshot.

The man went slack, her girlfriend threw the gun back in the car, it drove off a moment later, letting his body sag unceremoniously to the floor.

Her girlfriend was walking to the car, and Ruby didn't even notice when she let herself in. She kissed her cheek as she settled in, putting her seatbelt across and wiping the soaked hair from her face.

"Thanks, babe. Sorry it went over, but I got that promotion!"

Ruby couldn't move, staring at the body across the road. Her girlfriend touched her knee, she flinched.

"Hey, let's skip dinner, go to my place?"

Ruby's mouth was dry, her tongue replaced with lead. She nodded, shifting her car out of park.

"You okay, Rubes?"

Her hand was still on her knee.

"Yeah," her throat was sawdust, "yeah, I'm fine. Lets- your place, Em?"

Emerald nodded, leaning back with an enthused grin.

"Lemme tell ya, I'm excited to get you to my bed. I got all the pent up aggression, hope you're ready for it?"

Her tone was sly, normally the idea would drive Ruby wild.

She didn't respond, just offering a weak pitiful laugh.

"Always, Emerald."

She stared out the windshield, the Grimm heads bobbing away.

* * *

Ruby turned the engine off, huffing as she put the handbrake on. She flicked the head of her Ursa, before taking off her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"Yo, Rubes! Wow, you look like shit."

She laughed, locking the car.

"You should see the other guy."

Sun grins, opening his arms and dragging her into a gentle bear hug. She squeezed him, sighing when he dropped her to the floor.

He stepped back, arms on her shoulders.

"Seriously though, you okay? How's Yang?"

She shrugged, rubbing her arm.

"She's gettin' through it. Day by day. I'm here for a service."

He laughed, hands on his hips to show off his abs.

_He may be a decent mechanic, man can't button a shirt though._

"And you came to the best mechanic in town! Of course."

She shoved him.

"Only cuz I'm not here anymore, genius."

He fakes shock, hand over his chest.

"Oh! I am wounded!"

"Yeah right."

He grinned, whistling into the store.

"Hey! Get this in the garage, fellas!"

She tosses her keys to one of the guys, walking into the office with Sun.

"What does she need doing?"

Ruby shrugs, falling into the seat.

"General cleaning, I got a little blood on the passenger seat, you know how it is."

He gave her a bewildered look.

"No, actually, I don't."

She rolled her eyes as he kicked his feet up, giving her an it serious expression.

"You can have a job here back any time, you know. Won't even need an interview."

He winked, she smiled back.

"I know. I just… I can't do that to Yang. She needs-"

"Rubes-" he cut her off, leaning across the desk in an unusual way. She stopped, leaning back in her chair with a wince.

_Damn… ribs hurt._

"Yang now has one of the best doctors in Remnant, and a physiotherapist, _and_ is in line for one of the best prosthetics money can buy. You… you can stop."

Ruby knew how much it pained him to see her so hurt, she was one of his closest friends. His smile seemed smaller, his eyes sadder, every time she crawled back to get her car fixed up, some injury or another littering her body.

She puts her hands up, mock surrender.

"It's fine, I'm not doing- I'm not doing _that_ anymore. I've found a new way to make money."

His eyes flick to the empty space in his office, a sofa had been there once, it had to be thrown away when Sun found Ruby, passed out and bleeding with a knife sticking out of her side, sprawled across it in a horrifying sight.

Ruby shrugged, tapping her elbow awkwardly.

"Yeah, erm. I've found a pretty good gig, actually. Not as dangerous-"

"I can tell."

She flicked him the bird, not commenting on how much the black eye _actually_ hurt.

"We, it's a good gig. 5k a night, all I have to do is fight people who either haven't thrown a punch in their life, or dodge those who can."

Sun _was_ drinking his ice tea, but half of it ended up across the desk as he choked.

"Holy shit, are you in a fight club?!"

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk about it, dumb ass."

"Oh- fuck you. You're in a fight club? For real? Fighting for rich people-"

He gasped, clicking his fingers.

"Is that how you met the Heiress?!"

She shrugged, clicking back with finger guns.

"Maybe."

"Dude, I gotta hear about this, that's so-"

The radio on his desk crackled, and Sun turned it up.

_"Hey, boss? Some kid is here to see you… ah, botha you."_

He frowns, pressing the button and sharing a confused look with his friend.

"Erm, can you repeat that, bub?"

The radio crackles, Ruby leans forward.

_"You heard me right, he wants to see Ruby, too."_

She shrugs, and they both stand. Sun loosens his tie, as he replies.

"'ight, we'll be right down."

He switches off the radio, looking through the blinds with his friend.

The small kid with glowing white hair had a large man in an expensive looking suit next to him. He was looking around the garage with an air of curiosity, hands behind his back with little to no care in the world.

"... Who is this guy?"

Ruby squints, making sure she was seeing straight.

"I… I think that's my girlfriend's brother."

"That doesn't make sense, why would he be coming to a dump like this? Hey, it's my dump, I can say that."

She still smacked his arm, but shrugged.

"I honestly don't know… shall we go ask?"

Ruby was at the door before he could respond, opening it with determined strides.

"Ah- shit, Ruby!"

He caught up as she reached the bottom of the stairs, grabbing her elbow and turning her to him.

"Sun, what're you-"

"Dude, be _careful!"_ He hissed, glancing over at the rich boy and his guard dog, "This shit smells suspicious as hell, don't be a dick about this!"

"Thanks, I… think."

"Ah! Miss… Ruby, was it? That's what the 'bub' said into the radio, was it not? How are you faring?"

He sounded gross, sickly like his father, but polite all the same. They walked towards each other, all movement in the garage stopping.

"I'm good, er… Whitley, right?"

He nodded, holding out his hand for her to shake. Sun intercepts, taking it and shaking his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the best friend."

He's smiling, but his tone has an underlining seriousness Ruby isn't used to. Whitley sneers, disgust breaking from his shell. The body guard steps closer, but he holds up his hand to stop him.

"... Charmed. Anyway, Rose, I have something which may interest you!"

His faux bravado and tone annoys her just to hear, but she answers. Her mother raised a polite woman, who _wouldn't_ smack rude people.

Yet, anyway.

"Oh, really?"

He grins, holding up a small musical device.

"Give this a listen when you get a chance, if you wouldn't mind? I thought you'd find it quite… illuminating, to say the least."

She holds out her hand, letting him drop it into her palm. Thoroughly satisfied, he gives her one last smile, a light bulb appearing over his head.

"Oh- I'm assuming your car is here due to the incident last week? Quite the violent bout, wasn't it?"

Sun clenched his teeth together, Ruby put a hand in front of him, stilling any movement.

"You could say that, yeah."

Her eye throbbed, Whitley smiled, reaching into his breast pocket and tearing out a page of his cheque book.

"Very well, I insist I pay for your valet, write any number on the dotted line, however much it costs."

She takes the paper, glancing across the signature.

"Wow, are you sure this won't bounce?"

He laughs, there's no humour in his eyes.

"I see why my dear sister likes you, so funny. Say hello to her for me, if you wouldn't mind. Ciao."

He clicks his fingers, turning and leaving as quickly as he came. Ruby passes the paper to Sun, staring at the music device in her hand.

"Dumbass thinks I'd charge you? This baby's gonna cover the rent for a few weeks."

"Yeah, figured you'd want it. Hey, wanna go see what's on this?"

He shrugs, waving at his office as the work starts up around them.

"Sure, let's see what's so important for him to call all the way to the slums."

She laughs, they walk up the stairs, locking the office door behind them.

* * *

Weiss huffs to herself, exhausted and missing her girlfriend. It had been a long day, and she was honestly excited to just snuggle on the couch and watch TV, or a really bad movie.

"Babe?" She called, shutting the door behind her with a kick. There was a pause and no response, and just as she was about to go check upstairs, she hears her.

"I'm in the living room, c'mere."

She smiles, hanging her coat on the hanger and walking into the dimly lit room. Ruby is sat on the coach, hair down and over her face, one light on behind her, staring at a small box on the table.

"Hey, how was your day? Why're you sat in the dark, are you a vampire now?"

It was humour, Weiss was trying to be funny. Ruby didn't respond, didn't even look up. Instead she kept staring at the small device, and Weiss felt worry in the pit of her stomach.

"Ruby… are you okay? Is it your ribs? Are you-?"

Ruby cuts her off, pressing the triangle on the device, a crackly audio playing.

The Heiress listens as she says things she didn't mean, in an order she didn't say them. Her spine runs cold, and tears spike in her eyes.

_Those… those bastards._

_"I care for money more than I do her, I tricked her!"_

Ruby stops the recording, sighing as she leans back. Weiss sniffles, thousands of words coming to her head but none coming out.

"Ruby, I-"

"It's really annoying, you know?"

She stops, looking at her knees. Ruby continues.

"It's so… so bloody annoying… how _stupid_ your family think I am!"

She flicks the device across the room, rolling her eyes and leaning back. Weiss stops, confused.

"What… what do you mean?"

Ruby gives her an amused look.

"Are you kidding? I know what we have is real, they think some janky ass fake recording is gonna change the way I _know_ you feel? I mean, who edited it? A slug?"

She's laughing to herself now, letting out an amused sigh.

"Wow, no offence babe but your brother and dad are _really_ dumb."

Weiss thinks she's crying, but she doesn't focus on it. She stands, quick walking to Ruby's seated position and shoving her.

Gently, of course.

"You ass! I thought you hated me!"

Ruby's eyes go wide, realising what she meant.

"What?! No! I'd- I'd never hate you! I know you'd never say those things- oh, babe I'm so sorry for making you think that!"

She wraps her in a hug, pulling her down onto the sofa and safely in her lap. Weiss allows herself to be cuddled, burrowing her face into Ruby's shoulder.

"I believe you, even if you made me think you hated me… jerk."

The Heiress is teasing, Ruby sniggers.

"I'm sorry! You know I love you, genius."

Weiss freezes, Ruby does too. She leans back, shock being mirrored on both of their faces.

"I- I mean…"

"I love you too."

Ruby's nervous expression is wiped, a massive grin overtaking in mere moments. She leans in, kissing the Heiress softly, Weiss finding her hands lifting up, kissing her harder.

Weiss feels herself pull at Ruby's jacket, tugging it off as her own shirt is thrown off, behind the sofa. Weiss feels heat blossom deep within her, pulling at Ruby's hair as she kisses her. Ruby pulls Weiss closer, swallowing a sigh, supporting the shorter girl as she stood,not breaking their contact as she walked them to the staircase.

Mentally, they both thank the gods that the house was empty that night, Yang wouldn't be able to look either of them in the eye if not.

* * *

The next morning, they wake later in the day, just enjoying their moment together.

Ruby has one arm around Weiss, the woman across her chest, tracing the patterns of her tattoo with delicate finger tips, leaving a slight trail of goosebumps.

"So, are we gonna talk about it?"

Weiss hummed, nestling closer.

"About what?"

Ruby grinned, squeezing her gently.

"About the fact your brother and father tried to make me hate you."

Weiss snorted, kissing the exposed skin by her mouth gently.

"Yeah, well. I got some ideas. But let's not focus on that for now… I have other plans for you."

Ruby's laugh is swallowed by the Heiress, humour leaving her and quickly being replaced by another feeling all together.

Downstairs, Yang freezes mid step, staring at the item of clothing in the staircase which greeted them as soon as they came home.

"Babe, what's-"

A moan comes from upstairs, and Yang's skin pales as acid fills her stomach.

"Is she-"

"Yang-"

"With… with my?"

"Yang!"

"Oh my god."

"Maybe we should just-"

A moan comes from upstairs, louder than any before, with a distinct sound of _something_ hitting the wall. 

Blake grabs Yang's arm, tucking a hand below her shoulder and tugging, while the blonde woman's eyes widen, she points at the ceiling with unadulterated horror.

"Noooo-"

"Let's go before you die, babe."

She manoeuvres Yang out of the house, locking the door behind them _just_ slow enough to hear the Heiress's shout.

_"Oh-! Ruby… oh, fuck!"_

Blake guides Yang to their car, rubbing her back with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's okay, you're okay. Hey, shall we go to that cookie store you like?"

Yang lets out a somewhat choked sob.

"Which _Ruby_ likes!"

Blake sits her in the car and slams the door, quickly getting into the driver's seat and getting as far away from the house as possible.

_Maybe I should look into sound proofing…_

Yang's continuous stark complexion makes her mentally put that item to the top of her shopping list, driving as fast as she legally can from the house of Yang's horrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> What did you think? Please let us know!


End file.
